Em Busca Do Verdadeiro Amor!
by Nanda W. Malfoy
Summary: O destino jogou suas cartas e o impossível aconteceu!Até que ponto pode se confiar por amor? Mas afinal, quem tem a medida certa para buscar o verdadeiro Amor? D/G
1. Minha vida está uma bagunça!

**Título: **Em Busca do Verdadeiro Amor

**Autora: **Nanda W. Malfoy

**Shipper: **Draco/Gina - Ron/Hermione - Harry/Luna

**Classificação: **M

**Resumo:** O destino jogou suas cartas e o impossível aconteceu!Até que ponto pode se confiar por amor? Mas afinal, quem tem a medida certa para buscar o verdadeiro Amor!

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

oOo

Em Busca do Verdadeiro Amor

oOo

Capítulo 1 – Minha vida está uma bagunça.

- Meu Deus eu não agüento mais essa bagunça!!! – gritava Gina – Será que você nunca vai mudar Ron?

Era sempre assim, bastava Gina se ausentar por um mísero fim de semana, que o apartamento ficava de pernas pro ar. Gina, que já tinha terminado Hogwarts há dois anos, dividia um apartamento com seu irmão Ron Weasley. Ela fazia curso para se tornar auror, junto com Ron e Harry. Hermione estudava para ser medibruxa. Gina namorava um rapaz que conheceu no curso, Thomas Mason, ele era alto, moreno, forte, muito gato e demonstrava ser super apaixonado por ela, já ela, não se sentia assim tão apaixonada por ele, estava mais com ele por que... Não sabia exatamente o porquê. Gina esperava um dia se apaixonar de verdade, amar e ser amada, afinal qual mulher não quer isso? Ela nunca tinha se apaixonado, não de verdade, já havia sentido uma paixãozinha por Harry, mas nada, além disso. Ela via seu irmão Ron com sua amiga Mione e pensava, _"Esse sim é um casal apaixonado"_, um completava o outro, viviam brigando era verdade, mas o amor que um sentia pelo outro superava qualquer briguinha, dava para sentir o amor deles a distância, e era isso que ela buscava, um verdadeiro amor.

Gina saiu no fim de semana para uma curta viagem com Tom e quando voltou encontrou seu apartamento em petição de miséria.

- Ronald Billius Weasley, explique-se!

- Calma, Gininha, é só uma baguncinha à toa, já, já você arruma tudo rapidinho. – Disse Ron com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

- O que? Você acha mesmo que sou eu quem vai arrumar isso tudo? Você está louco Ronald, comece a arrumar tudo AGORA!!! – Gritou uma Gina muito mal humorada ao mesmo tempo lhe lançando um olhar fulminante digno da Sra. Weasley e de Hermione.

Ron rapidamente entendeu o recado, pois já conhecia o gênio da irmã, ela realmente não estava para brincadeira.

- Qual é Gina, que bicho te mordeu? Estava só brincando! Você esta muito azeda para quem acabou de passar um romântico fim de semana. – ironizou Ron.

- Chega Ron! Não é de sua conta se estou ou não azeda, agora vai logo arrumar essa bagunça, estou indo para casa da Mione e quando voltar não quero encontrar uma cueca sua espalhada por ai, entendeu?

– Sim patroa, prontamente! - Disse Ron num tom brincalhão.

Gina aparatou bem no meio da sala de Mione. Esta, estava compenetrada em seus livros e nem se deu conta que Gina estava ali parada a sua frente.

- Mione? Mione? MIONE? – Gritou Gina.

- Ah, que? Gina? O que esta fazendo aqui garota? Você não deveria estar com o Tom há essa hora? Você não voltaria só à noite? E que susto você me deu!

- Uma pergunta de cada vez Mione, você mais parece uma metralhadora disparando perguntas em minha direção. – Falou Gina.

- Ah, desculpe, mas o que faz aqui? – Perguntou Mione.

- Ai amiga, preciso conversar um pouco, minha vida esta uma bagunça, não me sinto mais bem ao lado do Tom, meu irmão é um desmazelado, minha casa esta uma zona, estou tão cansada. – Falando assim, jogou-se no sofá de Mione.

- Calma Gina, relaxa e me diz o que te aflige. Mas já vou te adiantando um ponto: Seu irmão é um caso perdido, esquece. Ele nasceu assim, vai morrer assim. - Falou Hermione levando a mão à testa dramaticamente.

- Com isso eu concordo. – Disse Gina dando um sorrisinho amarelo. – Sabe Mi, o Tom é carinhoso, atencioso, cavalheiro, parece que me ama, mas... Não sei, não rola uma química sabe? Ele não é bem a metade da minha laranja. E ele merece alguém que o ame, por que ele é uma boa pessoa e não merece sofrer.

- Gina, se você não está feliz com ele abra o jogo, seja sincera, ele vai te entender. O que não pode é você ficar com ele sem amor, nenhum relacionamento vai pra frente sem amor.

- É, você tem razão, eu tenho que tomar coragem e terminar com ele, amanhã mesmo vou falar com ele. – Disse decidida. – Agora deixa eu ir antes que o seu namorado coloque aquela casa abaixo, não vejo à hora de vocês se casarem logo e ele se mudar pra cá!

- Olhe amiga, eu já estou pensando seriamente em casar e morar em casas separadas!!! – As duas riram e se despediram. Gina voltou para seu apartamento e por surpresa encontrou tudo limpo! Foi para seu quarto, tomou um banho e foi dormir mais cedo.

oOo

Estava uma linda manhã e Gina estava um pouquinho mais disposta, acordou bem cedo e foi para seu curso.

-Oi Harry e ai como foi seu fim de semana?

- Nada mal, passei o fim de semana com a Luna, já que estou praticamente expulso do meu apartamento. Sirius cada dia leva uma garota diferente pra casa.

- É Harry cada um com sua cruz, você com o Sirius e eu com o Ron. Os dois saíram rindo, e deram logo de cara com quem? Ele mesmo...

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é o cicatriz e sua namoradinha!!!

- Cala essa boca Malfoy! – Disse Harry.

- Ele não é meu namorado, e vê se sai logo daqui, afinal não sei o que faz neste curso, você deveria estar num cursinho de Comensal. – Falando isso Gina tocou na ferida, Draco odiava ter essa fama, odiava ser comparado ao pai. Ele nunca foi um exemplo de garoto, mas também não tinha se aliado a Voldemort na guerra, assim como seu pai queria. E assim que acabou a guerra e, diga-se de passagem, o lado da luz venceu, depois de seu pai ter sido morto, resolveu entrar no curso de auror.

- Escuta aqui sua pobretona, não ouse mais insinuar isso. – Disse Draco parecendo que ia pular em cima dela a qualquer momento.

- Então não enche mais o saco e sai da minha frente. – Dizendo isso Gina puxou Harry que estava ali embasbacado com a atitude de Gina, e foram em direção as suas salas.

oOo

Passado a semana Gina ainda não tinha conseguido falar com Tom, pois esse foi viajar para resolver assuntos de família. No sábado Gina estava em seu apartamento distraída pensando na vida e de repente Tom apareceu ali na frente dela, com um buquê de rosas chá, as preferidas de Gina e uma caixinha preta na mão.

- Meu amor, que saudade, não estava mais agüentando ficar longe de você. – Tom abaixou-se na frente de Gina e lhe deu um caloroso beijo, Gina meio sem ação correspondeu ao beijo não com tanta intensidade quanto Tom. Assim que o beijo foi interrompido os dois falaram juntos:

- Preciso falar com você.

- Fala você primeiro. – Disse Tom.

- Não, pode falar Tom. – Disse Gina já meio que se arrependendo, pois a ficha começava a cair, ele com um buquê nas mãos, uma caixinha preta, pequena de veludo. _"Ai meu bom Merlin o que é que ele vai fazer?"_ Pensou Gina.

- Virgínia Weasley, você aceita se casar comigo?

oOo

**NA:** Repostando a fic... sim, eu resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e terminar isso aqui, mas primeiro eu vou dar uma revisada nela.

Reviews e me façam feliz!


	2. Agora tudo piorou!

Capítulo 2 - Agora tudo piorou!

oOo

- Ai meu bom Merlin, o que você disse? Casar? Eu com você? – Desesperou-se.

- Isso mesmo amorzinho, casar, eu, você, nós. - Falou Tom meio incrédulo com a reação dela.

_"Calma, Calma Gina Weasley respira, pensa, relaxa, você vai achar uma saída."_

Ela não esperava por isso, definitivamente não, ela que estava pensando em terminar tudo, e ele ali de joelhos a pedindo em casamento, isso realmente era demais, pensou Gina.

- Desculpe Tom. – Sem dar chance de o outro argumentar, saiu correndo, bateu a porta e desceu as escadas de seu apartamento. Chegando do lado de fora foi que Gina pensou, _"Peraí eu sou uma bruxa ou não?_ - Porque eu não aparatei? - disse levando a mão a testa e antes que Tom descesse atrás dela, resolveu aparatar, afinal ali era um bairro bruxo e não tinha nenhum perigo dos trouxas verem.

Gina aparatou num barzinho ali perto, precisava ficar sozinha para pensar.

- Covarde, covarde, como você conseguiu entrar pra Grifinória se não consegue nem terminar um relacionamento? - Resmungou Gina.

- Falando sozinha, Weasley?

Gina levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

- Não... Ninguém merece, hoje não , pelo amor de Merlim! Malfoy, cai fora, não estou de bom humor. - Falou Gina muito irritada.

- Huhuhuhu!!! Pra quem está sem seus defensores você esta muito valentinha, Weasley. – Zombou Draco.

- Escuta aqui, eu não preciso de ninguém que me defenda, sei muito bem me virar sozinha, agora, quer cair fora Malfoy?

- Há, então já sei, o Potter te deu um fora? - Continuou debochando dela.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer que EU NÃO NAMORO O HARRY - Gritou Gina - Agora sai daqui antes que você se arrependa de ter nascido, volte pra sua mesa, seus comparsas e aquela cara de buldogue estão te esperando. -Disse ela apontando para mesa que Draco estava com Crabbe, Goyle, e Pansy Parkinsom.

- Você está muito valentinha Weasley, mas vou sair, por que pelo visto seu problema é falta de homem, é melhor eu sair antes que você se descontrole e me agarre. Por que ninguém resiste ao charme Malfoy, hahahaha. - Dizendo isso, Malfoy saiu deixando uma Gina vermelha de tanta raiva .

_"Esse Malfoy convencido. Irritante, arrogante, só porque se acha bonito, irresistível, charmoso... Êpa, peraí, Gina, aonde você vai com esse pensamento? Ele até pode ser bonito, mas não presta, não merece nem seu pensamento."_ Agora realmente ela se sentia mais aborrecida ainda.

Gina que estava tomando uma cerveja amanteigada, de repente olhou para a porta e quem estava entrando? _Tom._

- Ai meu Bom Merlin, não pode ser. - Gina tentou se encolher na cadeira, mas já era tarde demais, ele já a tinha visto e vinha direto para sua mesa.

- Gina o que aconteceu? Você saiu daquele jeito, te procurei por vários lugares, até que seu irmão Ron me disse pra te procurar aqui. - Falou Tom.

_"Eu mato o Ron."_

- Tom eu, eu queria lhe falar algo, na verdade eu estou querendo te falar já faz um tempo, mas você foi viajar e...

- Gina você não vai falar o que eu estou pensando que vai, vai? – Perguntou Tomm receoso quanto à resposta.

- Tom tente entender, é que...

Mas uma vez ela foi interrompida e isso já estava a deixando nervosa.

- Não Gina não fala nada, pense bem no que você vai me dizer para não se arrepender depois. Por que eu sei que você me ama o tanto quanto eu te amo, você só deve estar um pouco confusa, eu sei que me precipitei lhe pedindo em casamento, mais é que eu quero sempre estar perto de você.

- Tom , eu passei essa semana toda pensando e não tenho...

- Chega Gina eu não quero ouvir. - Falou Tom já alterando o tom de voz.

- Chega digo eu, pare de me interromper, eu preciso falar, eu tenho que falar senão eu vou explodir. - Disse Gina fazendo uma cara de quem não queria mais ser interrompida.

- Escuta Tom, o problema não é com você, sou eu, é duro dizer, mas, eu não te amo, não da maneira que você merece ser amado... Eu não esperava por esse repentino pedido de casamento, só sei que eu não posso aceitar me casar com você, eu estaria te enganando e me enganando principalmente. Você consegue entender, não é?

- ENTENDER? ENTENDER GINA? - Gritou Tom.

- Não grite, estamos num local público, está todo mundo olhando. - Gina olhou em volta e viu que todos pararam suas conversas para prestarem atenção no casal, principalmente Draco e sua trupe.

- DANE-SE, QUE OLHEM, NÃO ESTOU NEM AÍ, COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ENTENDA, NÓS ESTÁVAMOS BEM, PASSAMOS UM LINDO FINAL DE SEMANA E EU VIAJO POR CINCO DIAS E VC JÁ ESTÁ DE CABEÇA VIRADA, FOI AQUELE POTTER NÉ? PODE FALAR GINA, VOCÊ NUNCA DEIXOU DE GOSTAR DELE, NÃO É?

- Se você continuar gritando eu vou te deixar aqui sozinho. - Falou uma Gina mais vermelha que seus cabelos.

- EU ESTOU NO MEU DIREITO, GRITO O QUANTO EU QUISER!!!

- Se você quer continuar com esse espetáculo, que fique sozinho. - Falando isso, Gina lhe deu as costa e quando já ia saindo, Tom lhe puxou pelo braço.

- VOCÊ SÓ SAI DAQUI QUANDO EU QUISER QUE SAIA! - Gritou mais uma vez.

- Me solta, você está me machucando, me larga agora!!! - Falou Gina em vão, pois ele não largava seu braço apertando cada vez mais.

- EU NÃO PERDI ESSE TEMPO TODO COM VOCÊ PRA NADA, SEMPRE TE TRATEI COMO UM CAVALHEIRO E É ISSO QUE RECEBO EM TROCA? POIS AGORA VOCÊ VAI SER TRATADA COMO MERECE!!!

Tom agora agarrava Gina com força e a levava mais para perto de si, dando-lhe um beijo bem agressivo.

- Já chega! Solta ela agora!

Tom,separou sua boca da de Gina, somente para ver quem tinha a audácia de lhe interromper.

- Não se meta se não também vai sobrar pra você. - Disse Tom, enquanto Gina olhava pasma para Draco.

_"Draco Malfoy me defendendo, não, não é possível é alucinação, Tom,violento e Draco dando um de cavalheiro? Realmente isso parece um pesadelo."_

Enquanto Gina se distraía com seus pensamentos, não se deu conta que os dois discutiam ferozmente.

- Escute aqui, ninguém agride uma mulher na minha frente, mesmo sendo ela uma Weasley!

- Chega Tom, me solta, você já passou dos limites, e eu fiz muito bem em terminar com você, agora estou vendo quem realmente é. - Disse Gina o empurrando.

- Eu vou embora e você vai comigo. - Retrucou Tom.

- Não vou com você pra lugar nenhum.

- Ah vai sim - Disse Tom, voltando a puxar Gina pelo pulso.

- Agora chega. - Falou Malfoy dando um belo soco no meio da cara de Tom, esse, caiu por cima das mesas, meio que abobalhado, pois não esperava pelo soco.

- E você, vem comigo. – Draco segurou Gina pelo braço e praticamente a arrastou dali.

Chegando ao lado de fora do bar, Gina olhou para o loiro, visivelmente curiosa.

- Essa eu não entendi Malfoy, porque você me defendeu lá dentro?

- Eu faria isso por qualquer mulher, mesmo essa mulher sendo uma Weasley pobretona.

- Pronto, estava demorando a começar com as ofensas. - Disse Gina.

- Olha Weasley, agora é melhor você ir pra casa antes que aquele sujeitinho apareça aqui. E da próxima vez, vê escolhe melhor suas companhias. - Draco virou-se para ir embora, mas Gina segurou seu braço o que fez ele voltar e olhar bem dentro dos olhos dela.

- Obrigada Malfoy, eu nunca esperaria isso de você. - Disse Gina ainda segurando o braço dele.

- Por nada Weasley, já falei que faria por qualquer uma, e eu não sou esse insensível que todos acham e nem tão mal quanto me pinta, agora se me der licença. - Disse olhando para a mão de Gina, que ainda segurava seu braço.

- Ah, desculpa. - Disse Gina soltando o braço dele. – E obrigado mais uma vez. – Deu um sorriso para o loiro e aparatou.

Chegando em casa, Gina foi direto para o seu quarto, tomou um banho demorado e foi se deitar ainda com os pensamento voltados para os acontecimentos da noite, ela estava abismada com o que ouve, Tom que sempre se mostrou um cavalheiro, perdeu a compostura e se mostrou um perfeito idiota e Malfoy que sempre fora seu inimigo desde os tempos de escola, sempre fora um insensível, arrogante, pedante e meio mal intencionado, a surpreendeu, defendendo-a daquela maneira.

Depois de muito pensar Gina pegou no sono.

oOo

Draco resolveu não voltar para o bar, querendo assim evitar mais brigas, afinal de contas, Tom ainda estava por lá. Ele nem ao menos se importou em dar uma satisfação para seus amigos. Resolveu ir embora para sua casa.

- O que me deu para defender aquela pobretona da Weasley? Sujei minha reputação! - Reclamava Draco enquanto ia se deitar - Apesar de que ela não é de se jogar fora, até está usando umas roupinhas melhores, e tem um corpo... – Em meio a esses pensamentos Draco também dormiu.

**N/A:** O Draco é o melhor, né não?

Reviews, E faça meu dia mais feliz!


	3. Começando a melhorar será?

Capítulo 3 – Começando a melhorar... Será?

oOo

Era um belo domingo de sol e Gina ainda estava em sua cama. Não tinha dormido direito à noite, passara boa parte da madrugada pensando em tudo o que aconteceu.

_"Como Tom se mostrou um cafajeste e como Malfoy me surpreendeu me defendendo daquela forma" _

- Gina! GINA!

- Ai, me deixa dormir! – Resmungou.

- Levanta menina, deixa de ser preguiçosa, já passa das 10 h!

- Mas Mione, hoje é domingo e não estou com ânimo para nada! - Disse Gina jogada na cama.

- Anda Gina, levanta toma um banho, que precisamos conversar. O seu irmão me disse que você sumiu ontem e que o Tom estava feito louco atrás de você! - Falou Mione enquanto tentava arrastar Gina para o banheiro.

- Mas esse meu irmão, ele ainda me paga por ser tão fifi! – Reclamou a ruiva!

- Tome seu banho, pois estou te esperando na sala, daqui a pouco a Luna chega, combinei com ela de nós três sairmos hoje para botar o papo em dia! – Falou Mione saindo em direção a sala, não dando tempo de Gina argumentar.

Depois de um longo banho, Gina foi para sala se encontrar com Mione, e chegando lá viu que Luna já havia chegado.

- Meninas, desculpem, mas não estou com a mínima vontade de sair hoje. - Gina desabou em cima do sofá.

- Se anima, Gina! O dia está lindo! Harry e Rony foram juntos com Jorge e Fred jogar Quadribol, como sempre fazem aos domingos, "Homens só mudam de endereço." - Falou Luna, que já não era tão lunática como antes, a loira havia mudado muito desde seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, que foi quando começou a namorar com Harry.

- Mas fala Gi, o que houve ontem que você está assim tão arrasada? - Perguntou Mione.

Depois de Gina ter narrado tudo com detalhes, as duas amiga estavam estupefatas, não sabiam bem se por causa de Tom ou de Malfoy.

- Mas Gina, como a gente se enganou tanto assim com o Tom? Ele que sempre foi tão gentil! - Hermione estava incrédula.

- É, ele nunca havia me mostrado esse lado dele, mas foi melhor assim, já pensou se eu aceitasse o pedido dele e me casasse com esse cara? Não quero nem pensar...

- Mas o mais surpreendente foi o Malfoy ter mostrado que tem alguma coisa boa dentro dele, isso realmente foi incrível! - Disse Luna.

- É, mas não vamos nos enganar, afinal uma vez Malfoy sempre Malfoy! – Falou Hermione com um careta no rosto, arrancando risos das amigas.

- O pior vai ser ter que encontrar Malfoy em todas as aulas, sabendo que estou lhe devendo um favor. Se ele já era insuportável e arrogante, imagina agora! - Disse Gina meio mal humorada.

- Mas meninas, venhamos e convenhamos, o Malfoy é um gatinho, e fica um charme com aquela carinha de malvado! Ai, que o Harry não me ouça - Disse Luna e todas riram e concordaram com a amiga.

- Então Gina, vamos? Por favor, vai, ninguém merece ficar em casa num domingo como esse, e se você não for,nós também não vamos. – Gina rolou os olhos ao ver o beicinho que Hermione fez.

- Ok, ok vocês venceram, me deixa trocar de roupa. – Hermione e Luna bateram as mãos, alegres por terem convencido a amiga.

Assim saíram as três, elas passaram o dia todo batendo pernas. Mione as levou num shopping trouxa, e elas fizeram muitas compras, só voltaram pra casa à noitinha.

- Bem meninas, já curtimos muito por hoje. Obrigada por me aturarem, se não fossem vocês ainda estaria na cama. Boa noite! - Gina deu um beijinho no rosto de cada uma e foi para seu quarto.

- Boa noite Gi, dorme com os anjinhos. - Disse Luna.

- Boa noite Gi. - Disse Mione.

- Até que enfim vocês apareceram. - Reclamou Ron, vindo da cozinha, com Harry logo atrás.

- Onde vocês se meteram o dia inteiro? - Perguntou Harry.

- Coisas de mulheres, amor! - Respondeu Luna enquanto passava os braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno lhe dando um beijo.

- Então vamos logo Luna, que estou cansado de tanto te esperar! - Reclamou Harry.

- Tadinho de você, vamos então? - falou Luna enquanto dava mais um beijinho no namorado.

- Tchau, Mione, te vejo no curso amanhã Ron. – despediu-se Harry.

- Boa noite para os dois. - Disse Luna, dando uma piscadinha pra amiga.

- Que cara é essa Ron? Que foi? Muita saudade? - Disse Mione puxando Ron para perto dela.

- Poxa Mi, você me deixou sozinho o dia todo. - Reclamou o ruivo.

- Até parece né, Ron? Você e Harry sempre passam o domingo quase todo jogando com seus irmãos e somos sempre nós quem ficamos sozinhas. Hoje resolvemos dar o troco. – Riu e entrelaçou seu braços no pescoço do namorado.

Rony segurou Mione pela cintura e a puxou mais para perto dele lhe dando um longo beijo.

- Dorme aqui hoje amor? - Perguntou Ron.

- Não Ron, hoje não, tenho que terminar um trabalho ainda, e amanhã pego cedo no estágio no St. Munggus.

- Então vem cá e me da mais um beijinho - Disse Ron dando vários beijinhos em torno do pescoço dela.

- Para Ron, eu tenho que ir, não começa. - Ela sabia que se ficasse mais um pouquinho não resistiria aquele ruivo tentador.

- Deixe eu ir Ron - Mione conseguiu se soltar dos braços de Ron, deu um último selinho e aparatou.

- Ai, essa Mulher me deixa louco. - Dizendo isso Ron foi para seu quarto.

oOo

Gina acordou bem disposta, estava bem preparada para enfrentar o que viesse pela frente, fosse Tom ou Malfoy.

- Vamos Ron, estamos atrasados, você não cansa de comer não?

- Calma Gina, já vou. - Disse Rony enquanto acabava com a jarra de suco de abóbora.

Assim que chegaram encontraram Harry esperando por eles.

- Até que enfim vocês chegaram, já estamos atrasados. - Falou Harry.

- De quem será a culpa né, Harry? - Gina lançou um olhar mortal para o irmão.

- A bom dia pra você também Harry!!! - Falou o ruivo.

E assim foram os três para aula. Como estavam atrasados restaram apenas três lugares separados. Harry se apressou e se sentou ao lado de Brian.

- Sabe maninha, sinto muito por você, mas eu não sento ali nem sob efeito do feitiço Imperius!!! - Disse Ron apontando para o canto da sala onde se encontrava Malfoy.

- É muito conveniente, você sentar ao lado da Cynthia. - Disse Gina debochando do irmão.

- Não Gina, você também não, já não chega a Mione que implica com a garota.

- Ah, coitadinha... Ela é tão santinha... - Debochou Gina enquanto se encaminhava para mesa ao lado de Malfoy.

- Atrasada Weasley? Que foi? Não conseguiu dormir direito este fim de semana pensando em mim? - Perguntou Malfoy com um risinho irônico nos lábios.

- Até parece Malfoy, eu não desperdiçaria nem um minuto do meu sono pensando em você! E para deixar as coisas bem claras entre nós, eu agradeço o que você fez por mim, muito obrigado, mas daqui pra frente só vamos nos falar o estritamente necessário, ok? - Disse Gina.

- Por mim...

- Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Weasley posso começar a aula ou vocês precisam de mais um tempinho para colocar o assunto em dia? - Perguntou Moody.

- Não professor, claro que não. - Gina virou-se para frente, deixando um Malfoy inconformado por não poder dar uma resposta a ela.

- Então vamos lá, hoje eu tenho uma boa notícia para alguns de vocês. Saiu o resultado do teste que vocês fizeram para o estágio prático com aurores.

Nessa hora toda a turma ficou vidrada no professor esperando que ele dissesse quem foram os alunos.

- Saibam que quem não foi escolhido dessa vez, terá uma próxima oportunidade em breve. – Acrescentou o professor. - E para que vocês não morram de curiosidade, aqui vão os nomes: Sr Harry Potter. Nessa hora alguns alunos cochicharam entre si, algo como:

"Novidade"

"Até parece que ele não seria escolhido"

"Eu sabia!"

- Srta. Cynthia Dawson. Sr. Ron Weasley. Srta. Virgínia Weasley. Sr. Brian Shepherd e por último, Sr. Draco Malfoy. Então, amanhã vocês deveram se apresentar a Srta. Tonks no Ministério, às oito horas, para mais detalhes, ok? E vocês também estão dispensados das aulas dessa semana para se prepararem.

Assim que a aula terminou, Gina levantou rápido, antes que Malfoy pudesse insultá-la.

- Vamos Ron? - Disse Gina lançando um olhar cortante a Cynthia.

- Ah, claro Gina, vamos.

- Ciumentinha sua irmãzinha, né Ron? - Falou Cynthia.

Gina olhou com uma cara tão feia, que podia fuzilar ela só com o olhar, odiava que se referissem a ela no diminutivo.

Antes que Ron pudesse dar qualquer resposta Gina disse:

- É, sou muito ciumenta mesmo, agora a _NAMORADA_ dele, - e ela frisou bem a palavra, namorada- é bem mais do que eu, pode ter certeza. - Dizendo isso ela puxou Ron pelo braço. – Harry você vem conosco, né?

- Claro Gi, claro!

Ele nem ousaria dizer o contrário, conhecia bem o gênio de sua amiga e principalmente o gênio de sua namorada Luna, não ousaria ficar sozinho com a Cynthia.

- Gina que cena foi essa? Você deixou a moça sem graça. - Disse Ron enquanto eles saiam da sala.

- Ron, essa Cynthia é uma oferecida, você sabe que a Mione não suporta ela desde Hogwarts, e que ela vivia tentando se aproximar de vocês dois nessa época, agora que ela está na mesma sala que a nossa, você já viu né? Ainda bem que eu estou aqui para defender vocês daquelazinha. - Disse Gina enquanto dava o braço a Ron e Harry.

- Defender, Gi? Que idéia, ela não vai sair agarrando ninguém por aí, você está exagerando. - Disse Harry.

- Exagerando nada, já que minhas amigas não estão aqui, eu tenho que zelar pelo que é delas.- Os três riram e saíram abraçados.

- Ai meu bom Merlin, esqueci meu livro na sala, vão indo na frente que eu já vou.

- Cuidado Gina, alguma maníaca pode agarrar agente aqui. - disse Rony debochando da cara dela. Ela deu língua pra eles e saiu correndo na direção contrária.

Foi Gina virar o corredor para ver Cynthia e Malfoy se beijando.

- Mas que pouca vergonha! - Disse ela enquanto passava por eles.

- Que foi Weasley, está com ciúme de mim também? Não precisa ficar com ciúmes não, tem pra todas - Falou Draco com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Há! Há! Há! Muito engraçado Malfoy, por mim você pode ficar com qualquer uma que eu estou pouco me importando. - Deu ombros e saiu em direção a sala.

_"Esse Malfoy... Quem ele pensa que é? Eu com ciúme dele, até parece! Grande coisa ele é! Só por que é bonito e cheiroso acha que pode ter qualquer uma que quiser? Epa, Gina! Bonito? Cheiroso? Quando você pensa isso do Malfoy?" _Ela pegou seu livro e quando já ia voltando, deu de cara com Tom.

_"Ah não, só faltava essa agora"_

- Gina eu queria conversar com você!

- Escuta Tom, eu estou com pressa e não estou a fim de discutir nada agora. - Disse Gina.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que você passou no teste para fazer o estágio? Parabéns!

- Ah, obrigada Tom, agora eu tenho que ir, Harry e Ron, estão me esperando. - Disse Gina.

Quando já ia saindo, Tom disse:

- O Harry está te esperando, né ? Tinha que ser ele... É por causa dele que você não quer mais nada comigo, não é?

- Olha Tom, pela centésima vez eu vou repetir, EU NÃO TENHO NADA COM O HARRY. Vê se entende de uma vez por todas. - Dizendo isso ela deu as costa e saiu andando, deixando um Tom furioso pra trás.

oOo

No dia seguinte, Gina foi junto com Harry e Ron ao ministério falar com Tonks. Chegando lá encontraram com Cynthia, Brian e Draco já esperando pela auror.

- Podem entrar meninos. - Disse Tonks, que acabara de aparecer na porta, estava com os cabelos loiros pela cintura.

- Primeiramente, parabéns pelos testes, vocês foram muito bem. Espero que possam aproveitar essa nova etapa do curso, ela com certeza vai ajudar muito a vocês. Então, falando sobre ela, vocês partirão para uma missão, junto com mais três aurores, só que vocês não irão todos juntos. Vocês formaram duplas, e vão para lugares diferentes, ok?

- Srta. Tonks, quem ficara com quem? As duplas, quero dizer. - Perguntou Cynthia.

- Claro Srta. Dawson, as duplas serão sorteadas para não haver problemas. - Dizendo isso ela olhou de Harry para Malfoy.

Com um aceno de varinha fez surgir uma caixinha preta e alguns pedaços de pergaminhos com os respectivos nomes.

- Então, vamos lá! - Ela colocou a mão dentro da caixinha e tirou o primeiro nome.  
- Sr. Shepherd irá com... - Ela colocou de novo a mão dentro da caixa. – Irá com Sr. Potter. Vamos ver... Srta. Dawson irá com... Sr. Weasley. - Nessa hora, Gina arregalou os olhos e fez uma cara de tipo "Eu não creio!". Não sabia bem se era por pena do seu irmão que ia ouvir muito da Mione, ou por "pena" dela, por ter que ir com Malfoy. - Então sobrou os dois últimos, Sr Malfoy irá com a Srta. Weasley.

_"Era tudo o que eu queria, passar dias com a chata da Weasley."_

_oOo_

_**N/A: E agora? To com peninha do Ron... a Mione não vai gostar muito disso né, não?**_

_**Pra onde será que eles vão? Amanhã vocês vão descobrir. Bjus!**_

As reviews respondidas aqui, são para quem não estava logado, ok?

Helena, amore! Obrigada, flor... o Draco sabe ser fofo quando quer!

Reviews e façam uma autora feliz! :)


	4. Despedidas!

Capítulo 4 – Despedidas

oOo

-Vocês dois estão ferrados, não sei quem está pior. – Falava Harry com um sorriso.

-Isso aí cara, valeu pelo apoio moral!

-Desculpe Ron, mas é que realmente você e a Gina estão ferrados, Gina vai ter que aturar o Malfoy e você vai ouvir muito da Mione depois de contar pra ela que vai estagiar sozinho com Cynthia. - Dizia Harry enquanto ele, Ron e Gina procuravam um local para aparatar.

Eles viajariam em uma semana. Harry e Brian iriam para Rússia com Quim Shacklebolt, Ron e Cynthia iriam para França com Elifas Doge e Gina e Draco iriam para o Brasil com Ninfadora Tonks. Eles iriam passar mais ou menos dois meses viajando.

-Então, até mais tarde, vou para casa da Luna depois agente se vê. Ah e boa sorte Ron. - Disse Harry enquanto abafava o riso.

Assim que Ron e Gina chegaram em casa, Gina foi logo para seu quarto não dando tempo do irmão falar nada.

_"Ninguém merece ter de aturar o Malfoy por dois meses."_ Pensava Gina enquanto ia tomar banho.

oOo

E agora, como vou contar pra ela?_ "Mione meu amor, você sabe que eu te amo, mas que tudo, né? Então..., erm, eu vou viajar junto com Cynthia Dawson". _Não, não ficou bom, ela vai me matar, mas que culpa eu tenho? Ai Merlin, em que enrascada foram me meter...

Resmungava Ron, que treinava o que ia dizer para Mione, enquanto olhava para foto dela que lhe acenava e mandava beijinhos. Nada que ele pensava parecia bom, na verdade não adiantava a forma que ele iria falar, ela ficaria possessa de qualquer maneira. Pensando assim Ron também resolveu ir tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça.  
_oOo_Gina passou o resto do dia trancada em seu quarto, e por incrível que parecesse, conforme o tempo ia passando a idéia dela ficar dois meses com Draco Malfoy não a deixava com tanta raiva e era isso que a estava preocupando.  
Assim que foi chegando a noite, Ron resolveu ir ao apartamento de Hermione.

Logo que aparatou no apartamento, percebeu que ela ainda não havia chegado, então resolveu sentar e esperar. Passado mais ou menos meia hora, o que pareceu uma eternidade para Ron, Hermione aparatou na sala.  
-Meu amor, você esta ai há muito tempo? Desculpe não havia como te avisar que ia demorar um pouco mais no St. Munggus. - Dizia Mione enquanto ia até o sofá e sentava no colo do namorado e lhe dava um beijinho.

-Você espera mais um pouquinho? É que vou tomar um banho para tirar esse cheiro de hospital, ok? - Disse Mione que já ia saindo quando resolveu voltar. -Ron está acontecendo alguma coisa? Por que está tão calado? Você nem reclamou que teve que ficar esperando. - Perguntou desconfiada.

-Nada não amor, erm... É que eu passei no exame para fazer o estágio no curso.

-Amor!!! Que notícia boa!!! E o Harry e a Gina?

-Também passaram.

-Excelente! Então eu vou tomar meu banho e já volto pra gente comemorar! - Disse Hermione que logo saiu deixando Ron com a boca entreaberta.

Não demorou muito e Hermione voltou para sala, ela usava uma camisola rosinha e curta e sensual.  
_  
_-Então amor me conta, como vai ser esse estágio? Vocês vão para muito longe? -Perguntou Mione enquanto sentava ao lado de Ron.

-Err... Então amor, é sobre isso que eu queria falar, sabe, além de mim, do Harry, e da Gina também passaram no exame o Malfoy, o Shepherd e...a Dawson.

-Cynthia Dawson? Aquela oferecida? Olha Ron eu já te falei que eu não quero você perto dela, você lembra como ela era em Hogwarts, por tanto fique perto de sua irmã, do Harry, até do Malfoy menos dela entendeu né, Ron? A morena crispou os olhos.

-Só que tem um pequeno probleminha amor, hum... Nós não vamos os seis juntos para o mesmo lugar, er... Quero dizer, nós fomos divididos em duplas e...

-E o que Ronald Weasley?

-E que... EuvouterqueircomaCynthia. - Ron falou tão rápido que ela não conseguiu entender.

-O que você disse? Fale direito Ronald!

-Ai Mione ta bom, o negócio é o seguinte – o ruivo suspirou e resolveu falar de uma vez - foram sorteado três duplas para ir, cada uma com um auror, para um lugar diferente e eu vou ter que ir com a Dawson para França, mesmoeu não gostando disso, pronto falei.

-Ronald Weasley vai lá agora e fala que você não vai com ela.

-Mas Mione, eu não posso, foi um sorteio, olha, a Gina vai com o Malfoy... – Disse fazendo uma careta, como se isso fosse um castigo enorme.

-Eu preferia que você fosse com ele a ir com aquelazinha, não Ron tem que ter um jeito. - Falava Mione enquanto andava pela sala – Sabe, se você falar com a Tonks e pedir pras ela trocar...

-Hermione, não podem trocar, foi um sorteio!

-Não pode ou você não quer?

-Mione, presta atenção no que vou te dizer, você sabe que o meu sonho sempre foi me tornar um auror, e essa é uma oportunidade única, eu me esforcei muito para passar nesse exame, então pra mim não interessa com quem eu vou e sim o que vou aprender nessa viagem.

-Mas Ron, eu sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas é que... Poxa, justo com ela, você sabe o que ela já fez para tentar separar a gente e...

-E ela nunca conseguiu, não é? Escuta amor, eu nunca liguei pra ela e você sabe disso, a única mulher que me interessa é você, você é a mulher que eu escolhi pra mim, você me completa e você é o maior tesouro que eu tenho, é a mulher que eu amo e sempre vou amar, agora para com esse ciúme bobo e confie no meu amor por você ok?

-Mas... Ron, você jura que não vai nem olhar pra cara dela?

_  
_-Juro Mione, agora vem aqui, por que nós só temos uma semana para ficarmos juntos até a viagem. – Ron a puxou, passou sua mão pela cintura dela, que enlaçou suas mãos pelo pescoço dele, os dois deram um longo e ardente beijo, depois ele a pegou no colo e a carregou para o quarto. E os dois se amaram durante toda noite...  
_  
__oOo_Os dias antes passaram bem rápidos. Essa era a última noite antes da viagem e Luna tinha feito uma festa de despedida em sua casa para todos eles, incluindo Brian, Draco e Cynthia.

-Desculpe Mione, é que ia ficar chato chamar todos menos ela. – Justificou-se Luna.

-Não precisa se desculpar não Luna, foi bom ela ter vindo, assim vai ver realmente que oRon tem dona. - Falando isso ela foi ao encontro do namorado que estava conversandocom Harry e Brian. Quando Hermione estava quase se aproximando, Cynthia também chegou perto deles e logo puxou uma conversa.

-Então rapazes nervosos com a viagem?

-Essa não seria bem a palavra, digamos que ansioso seja o mais certo. - Disse Brian a Cynthia.

-Claro, eu também estou super ansiosa, eu nunca estive na França, dizem que é lindo! Espero termos tempo também para nos divertir, né Ron? - Disse Cynthia, que colocou a mão no ombro do ruivo deixando Hermione roxa de raiva.

-Não estou muito preocupado com diversão, estou preocupado com o que nos aguarda, pois ainda não sei nada sobre o que vamos fazer. Disse Ron ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava de Cynthia e passava o braço sobre o ombro de Hermione.

-Não deve ser nada demais, afinal estamos ainda em treinamento e você não precisa se preocupar com isso, justo você que ajudou Harry a vencer Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

-Com ajuda da Mione também. - Disse Ron abraçando ainda mais a namorada, não se sabe se para provocar Cynthia ou pra segurar Hermione que estava preste a pular no pescoço da garota.

-Ah! Claro... – Cynthia exclamou com desdém. – Mas você terá muito que me ensinar.

Antes que Hermione abrisse a boca, Rony respondeu:  
_  
_-Não sou professor Dawson, portanto não tenho o que lhe ensinar, agora se vocês me dão licença, vou namorar um pouquinho minha gatinha. – Deu uma piscadela e para Harry e saiu junto com Hermione pra outro canto da sala.

-Ai que ódio dessa oferecida, você viu Ron, e isso é por que eu estava presente, imagina você sozinho com ela, ai não quero nem pensar.

-Calma amor, nós já conversamos sobre isso, eu só peço que você confie em mim, ok?

-Mas eu confio em você, só não confio nela. - Disse uma Hermione emburrada.

-Eu já disse que você fica linda com essa cara emburradinha?

-Para com isso Ron, agora olha lá a sua irmã sozinha, o que há com ela? Está assim desde que começou a festa.

-Não sei, também, coitada, vai passar dois meses ao lado do Malfoy... Ninguém merece isso, coitada da minha irmã... Mas deixa isso pra lá e vem cá me dar um beijinho. - Ron a beijou e os dois ficaram num cantinho namorando.

oOo

-O que foi Weasley? Não está gostando da festa?  
_  
_Gina que estava distraída em seus pensamentos, olhou pro lado e se deparou com dois olhos acinzentados a fitando.

-Que susto Malfoy!

-Está se assustando muito a toa, Weasley. E cadê aquele seu namoradinho agressivo?

-Eu não tenho mais namorado e ele não é agressivo, ele só estava nervoso. - Disse Gina pouco convencida. – E você Malfoy, por que não está agarrado com alguma oferecida ainda? A Dawson está logo ali, vai... Vai lá ficar com ela e me deixa sozinha, eu já vou ter que te aturar durante muito tempo!

-Quem desdenha quer comprar, Weasley! - Disse Draco debochando dela.

-Até parece Malfoy, nem se você fosse o último homem da terra e a procriação dependesse de nós dois.

-Pode confessar que você fica bastante nervosa quando eu me aproximo de você. -Disse Draco, que chegava bem perto dela, a ponto de um poder sentir a respiração do outro.

-Ah, me dá licença Malfoy, corta essa, até parece, e você não acha que é muito convencido, não? – Rolou os olhos e se afastou do loiro.

-Então prove e dance comigo.

-Você está louco, né?

-Anda prove, dança comigo.

Gina que odiava ser desafiada se deu por vencida.

-Ok Malfoy, só para provar que você não me atrai em nada.

- Sei , sei. Então vamos.

E ao som de uma música lenta, os dois foram para o meio da sala e junto com outros casais começaram a dançar, todos meio que deram uma parada para olhar pro estranho casal.

Gina colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço do Draco e ele a segurou pela cintura, ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça e encostou-se ao pescoço dela, o que a fez se arrepiar.

Por mais que quisesse, Gina não conseguia desgrudar do loiro, ele era incrivelmente cheiroso e cada vez que sentia a respiração de Draco em seu rosto, não conseguia não se arrepiar.

Os dois dançaram duas músicas seguidas.

-Para quem só queria me mostrar que não estava nem aí pra mim, você está me agarrando bastante. - Disse Draco no ouvido da ruiva. Ela imediatamente parou de dançar.

-Você é realmente ridículo Malfoy. - Dizendo isso, ela o soltou e o largou sozinho no meio da sala. Ele deu um do seu famoso sorrisos torto e também saiu.

_oOo_-Gina, o que foi aquilo? Você e o Malfoy dançando coladinhos, me conte tudo! - Disse Mione.

-Aquilo..., aquilo o quê? Eu só estava dançando com ele por que ele estava me perturbando e eu queria provar que ele não mexe comigo.

-Não mexe mesmo?

-Mione! Pelo amor de Merlin! Nós estamos falando de Draco Malfoy, um sujeitinho arrogante, metido a besta, prepotente, filho de comensal da morte.

-Mas ele não é um comensal da morte, assim como foi o pai dele, e ele mudou muito, e também é um gatinho. - Disse a morena olhando para os lados para ver se Ron não estava por perto.

- Chega Mione, eu vou embora, tenho que descansar para viagem amanhã e vê se não acaba com meu irmão essa noite, ele precisa estar inteiro para viagem, ok? – Brincou com a amiga.

-Ah, isso eu não posso te garantir. – a Morena deu uma careta divertida para Gina e voltou-se para onde Ron estava.

oOo

Depois que todos foram embora, só restaram Luna, Harry, Mione e Ron na casa.

- Muito boa a festa Luna, obrigado, agora nós já vamos. Harry parceiro, até daqui a dois meses e não esqueça de mandar corujas, ok? - Disse Rony que puxanso Harry para um abraço.

-Pode deixar parceiro.

-Tchau Luna, agente se vê amanhã. Tchau Harry, boa viagem. - Mione deu um beijo e um forte abraço no amigo.

Os dois aparataram e Harry e Luna foram arrumar a bagunça e fazer sua despedida a dois.

Continua...

oOo

**N/A:** E aí flores? Alguém lendo isso? Eu sei que é uma repostagem... mas receber reviews é sempre tão bom!!!

Esse capítulo vai especial pra Lari!!! ( quero post de Doce tentação em troca, hum? Combinado?)


End file.
